mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a character from Nintendo's Mario Universe. He has the ability to eat enemies with his long tongue and either spit them out or turn them into eggs. Like his name, his home is Yoshi's Island, as seen in the video below. He has known Mario ever since Mario was a baby (as seen in Yoshi's Island for the SNES). He first appeared in Super Mario World for the SNES. In M.U.G.E.N, there are at least 15 different versions of Yoshi. Mike's Yoshi Creations Two versions of Yoshi were made using custom sprites by Mike S. Densky (simply known as Mike). Both are fairly decent characters. The first one has a 6-button setup and a very loose system, with various dodges, and a high combo ability. It is slightly cheap with the amount of projectiles he can use, but it is still fairly well made. The second is only a 4-button setup, but the system is more refined, and feels much more solid overall. It is a bit harder to use, because it doesn't have air projectiles, projectile counter, or button dodges (he still has the recovery rolls though), but regardless it is still an impressive character. MysterVore88's Yoshi Edit It should be noted that YouTube user, MysterVore88, edited the second Yoshi to have more fetish related moves. MysterVore88 also worked along side with Draggony and AngelJr., who helped work with his edits. His latest Yoshi version is named Spike. Since the edit appears to be more widely hosted, the only place you can get the unedited one is on Mike's website. Eggbomber101's Yoshi Edit This edit of the second Yoshi version is by Eggbomber101. Named Gum, this version of Yoshi is a pink female Yoshi with additional moves and animations. AngelJr.'s Yoshi :Main Article: Demon_Jr. AngelJr. also created a Yoshi, named DemonJr. This Yoshi edit version is different in appearance and moves. Drede17XI's (aka MugenYoshi14) Yoshi The oldest known Yoshi ever created in M.U.G.E.N is Drede17XI's Yoshi. In this version, Yoshi's sprites are original, but the animation is buggy in appearance. This Yoshi also has poor AI and movesets. Consider by many as the crappy version of Yoshi, and Mike's the better version. Rolento's Yoshi (Kart Fighter) FIle:rolentoyoshi.gif This version of Yoshi made by Rolento from Kart Fighter is a cheap one which has one move, Kenshiro's 100 Crack Fist (aka 100 punches). Has no sound pack... Tylor the Hedgehog's Yoshi Creations Yossy (Kart Fighter) :Main Article: Kart Yoshi Another Kart Fighter version is made by Tylor the Hedgehog. This version is not so cheap as Rolento's version. Akumo (Yoshi's Island DS) :Main Article: Akumo This version is a parody of Akuma from Street Fighter. Pingurules's Yoshi (SMW) This version of Yoshi made by Pingurules is from SMW, but has a MvC style attacks and moves. Surprisingly, Pingurules is planning to make SIX versions of Yoshi (although Yoshi is Pingurules' worst nightmare), including GBA Yoshi, DS Yoshi, SMW Yoshi, N64 Yoshi and so on... Tako's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) FIle:takoyoshi.gif This version of Yoshi is made by Tako from SMW2: Yoshi's Island. MUGENX's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) There are other SMW2 versions, including this cheap cyan Yoshi made by MUGENX. This Yoshi is a lot bigger than Tako's Yoshi and has moves based off from SSBB. BIRD's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) In this version of Yoshi by BIRD, Baby Mario is riding on Yoshi's back and plays just like in the game. DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) This version of Yoshi named Yoshi Bonne is made by DemonicDrPhil. This version is currently unavailable for download. SNS's Yoshi (SSBB) This version of Yoshi is from SSBB for Wii, which is made by SNS. There is poorly made. Cyberlizard (aka Jetgoshi) & Yagoshi's Cyber Yoshis Cyber Yoshi (aka Jetgoshi) :Main Article: Jetgoshi Cyberlizard (aka Jetgoshi) & Yagoshi made a cyber form of Yoshi, known as Cyber Yoshi. Later in 2011, Cyber Yoshi became Jetgoshi. Stickman14 also helped develop Cyber Yoshi. Super Mecha Yoshi They've also created Mecha Yoshi, or Super Mecha Yoshi. ROMOSAGA EX's Yoshi (Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time) There is one rare Yoshi from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time that is made by ROMOSAGA EX. This Yoshi is unavailable for download. Cheap Yoshi There exist a Yoshi (unknown author) where he has a 1-hit KO similar to F1. This Yoshi is very rare, which is unavailable for download. KoopaKingdom.com's Yoshi Pack These two versions of Yoshi are swaps. The Yoshi Island SNES one is a unfinished swap as Snake from Mortal Kombat, the Yoshi Island DS Yoshi is a unfinished swap as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Videos Video:LS MUGEN Brawl #55:Yoshi(me) vs. Godzilla Video:Testing the new yoshi for mugen Video:Yoshi Party MUGEN Battle!!! (Yoshi Vore & Yoshi vs SSBM Yoshi & 3D Yoshi) Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs